The Rise of the Dread Queen
by Lore Keeper of the Void
Summary: One a failure of a mage. One an old god. Both want something from the people of Halkeginia. When the two meet the world will shatter to be molded anew. Rated M for later chapters. My take on the Louise summons something group. The Elder Scrolls part of the story is mostly an AU. Since i can't think of anything for this story right now it is going on hiatus, sorry to my readers.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Skyrim was never known as peaceful to the rest of Tamriel. If its harsh cold did not kill you, then the creatures who dwell within would. Though it was not the cold, nor the creatures that slaughtered the people in recent times. No, for in this time there was much more to fear than the land itself. A war had raged for years unchecked between Skyrims residence, the Nords, and those that would maintain their hold, the Imperials. Believed to be the end of the war the Nord rebellions leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, was captured. Fate was not kind to the people though for as the execution began a great beast returned. Alduin first among dragons had risen from the dead and with him his brethren sewed chaos and death among the people. One stood against the dragon tide and pushed them back, he was known as the dragon-born, dovahkin. A mortal body possessing the soul of an immortal dragon. Many dragons fell to his blade and Thu'um, the dragons voice. Long did he fight as the dragons roamed, leading only the first to stand. Fate was not kind to the dragon-born though. Defeated Alduin retreated to the realm of Sovngarde to devour the ancient souls and rest.

Unable to follow for a time the dragon-born continued his journey coming upon a group in need of help. The Dawnguard an ancient group of hunters, searched for one of the first of vampire clans. The dragon-born found one such vampire known as Serana. Turning his back on the Dawnguard the dragonborn aided Serana to Castle Volkihar where he declined vampirism from the Vampire Lord Harkon. As time passed Serana and the dragon-born grew closer eventually becoming each others mate. Using this Harkon manipulated the dragon-born to find Auriel's Bow, a weapon capable of eternal night. What Harkon did not conut on was the dragon-born's lust for power. He alone would rule the night as Harkon was slain by his very daughter, Serana. Leaving Serana control of the clan the dragon-born once more continued his journey. Eventually gaining the titles Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, and Master of the Thieves Guild along with being Nocturnal's champion.

Eventually only one challenge remained for the dragon-born or so he thought. From across the seas arrived people seeking aid from a mysterious foe. Deciding to help the dragon-born ventures to the island of Solstheim. Upon arrival he discovered a portal into Apocrypha, the oblivion plane of Hermaeus Mora. Within Apocrypha the dragon-born learned of the threat. The first dragon-born and one of the original dragon priest, Miraak, had returned. After a lengthy battle and the aid of Hermaeus Mora, Mirrak was defeated and his soul, along with a multitude of dragon souls, were absorbed into the last dragon-born. With his champion no more, Hermaeus Mora offered a pact with the last dragon-born. The pact was accepted and a new champion was born with all the knowledge of Apocrypha. Returning to the mortal plane the dragon-born quickly enslaved the land of Solstheim, continuing the work of his predecessor before returning to Skyrim.

A way was found to Sovanguard. Deep within the mountains of a once grand fortress was a gateway between the mortal and spiritual planes of course getting there was not as easy as it sounds. Using Dragonsreach in Whiterun the dragon-born captured the dragon Odavhing and he agreed under distress that he would take the dragon-born to the fortress. Fighting his way through the fortress the dragon-born eventually came upon the gateway. Within Sovngarde the dragon-born discovered the resting place of the ancients. Alduin was defeated outside the gates of the Halls of Valor by the dragon-born with the aid of the three ancient spirits. Upon his defeat the soul of Alduin swiftly took its place within the dragon-born however the twisted power of Miraak and Apocrypha took hold. The first born son of Akotosh held power only surpassed by the gods and princes. As Alduins soul was absorbed an unimaginable pain went through every fiber of the dragon-born. He felt like he was on fire, and to those observing the outcome was close to the same. His skin decayed, his heart stopped, and his life ended but death would not the end. A mortal body is fragile but the soul of a dragon is eternal thus was the dragon-born forever changed. From the death of the dragon-born rose a being of darkness. Velixare the Primordial of undeath was born. Neither a deadric prince nor a god, Velixare would remain neutral within the divine conflict.

The birth of Velixare changed little upon the world of Nirn, and time flowed on for a majority of its people. Those affected were the liches who fell under Velixares domain as the undying, and the necromancers who prayed to him for more control over the dead. Centuries passed and the world grew older, each year closer to the inevitable death of Nirn. Eventually the planet did wilt and die, forcing the hand of the gods. The Nine Divines remained together in their search for a new world, while most of the Deadric Princes scattered in search of their own world to claim. In the end all of Nirn lay unmoving save for the dead and their lord, Velixare. He would not remain forever though, as time passed he to would grow bored and spread his will in search. Nearing a decade of search he would find a human in a distant world.

Nirn-Tamriel

Within the Imperial City Palace activity is constant except for within the very center where a being resides on a throne of gold. The creature sat upon the throne wearing a pure black cloak that hid view of the entire body. Long had he sat there waiting and watching the world, and for the first time in centuries he moved his body. As he rose from the throne cobwebs clinging to his frame the doors opened to reveal his companion. Namira, the Devourer of the Dead, Deadric Prince of dark and shadowy spirits, strode forwards.

Namira was in her usual form of an attractive 24 year old woman. Long black hair fell down to the middle of her back covering part of a brilliant dark green robe that showed a decent amount of porcelain skin. Grey eyes scanned the room taking in the countless relics before moving to the inhabitants. As her eyes rested on the four sitting at the bottom of the throne her deep blue lips turned into an expression of distaste, for she despised the undead save a few.

The hooded being motioned for the door and instantly the four high-arch liches fled the room. "Namira my dear what do i owe the pleasure."

Namira's expression softened slightly at the hooded one, a reaction that all save he would miss. Once sure that all had left the room Namira strode to the throne until she was standing right in front of the man. "Must you wear the cloak Velixare, it makes our face to face conversations one sided. Besides it has been far to long since i have seen your face my dear." The man simply tilted his body to show that he had no intention of moving which caused Namira to sigh in annoyance. "You always were a stubborn one my love. I have come to ask how the search goes, even you know this world will not last more than a few centuries.".

"Yes, I know. It goes the same as yours i presume as you are here now".

"Not so, I found a rather delightful place so full of happiness. It will be such fun introducing my blend of *passion* to them." Namira says with a devilish smirk.

"If that is all you came to say then we are done for now," Velixare says as he sits down in the throne.

Namira clearly angered, storms out of the room. Summoning the high-arch liches Velixare spreads out his will in search once more.

Halkeginia-Tristain-three days later

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was a noble though not just any noble. She was the third daughter of Karin de la Vallière or Karin the Heavy Wind.

Louise was a failure. No matter how much she studies, how often she tries, or how far in theory she was, magic was unusable for her. Which made today even more important.

It was time for the yearly spring summoning ritual for second years.

Seconds felt like days, hours felt like weeks... but eventually the hour of fate had come. Louise opened the door to her room and, much to her dismay there was someone waiting for her.

This girl, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbrst is a triangle fire mage and Louise's classmate. Kirche is from a military family in Germania. She has dark skin, red hair, and a large bust, and she loves to use her looks to her advantage, fully aware of the effect she has on men. She specializing in fire magic that draws from her passionate nature. The De La Vallieres and the Zerbrst are rivals, giving Kirche plenty of reason to make fun of Louise in both stature and magic.

"Hey there, Miss Zero! Ready for another one of your supreme failures

Loise scoffed, "Shut it, Zerbrst. I'm not in the mood for your horrible jokes."

Kirche laughed, "That's the point!"

Both began walking towards the field some distance away from the academy. Once there they joined the rest of their class waiting for the professor.

Later Same day

Professor Colbert wrote down the latest students familiar and runes. "Is that everyone?"

"Zero hasn't gone yet professor," one of the students shouted.

Cursing under her breath Louise made her way towards the summoning circle.

**AN when I say world i mean dimension **


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N sorry its not much, been having major writers block, and with work might be awhile before i can devote all my attention to this story. Updates will be random, but i will try and work on it more)**_

Halkeginia-Tristain

Louise walked into the center of the circle while trying to remember everything she had studied.

Gathering the magic she began the incantation

"**I beg of you! My servant who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, strong, and beautiful familiar! Answer the call to my guidance.**

As soon as the incantation finished the circle glowed a deep blue before a ball of darkness quickly spread from the center. 

Nirn-Tamriel

Starring at two lower liches battle, Velixare studied their casting technique. Both liches had considerable problems with how they moved their magicka. Strangely enough he found it rather amusing that some of his minions still had trouble. You think centuries of practice would make you a master. Velixare spread his will out, seeking once more. It was now that he found something. From an unknown world came a call. Normally he would have dismissed the call but something he sensed about it made him stop. From the call he sensed pure desperation from the being.

**"I beg of you! My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"**

Thoughts ran through Velixares mind. "Servant? Sounds like an oblivion gate but those need the summoner close by. Interesting."

**"Oh sacred, strong, and beautiful familiar!"**

"I guess i would be considered sacred, most definitely strong, but beautiful not at all."

**"Answer the call to my guidance!"**

"This might just be interesting." Velixare sent his will through the call to its source. 

Halkeginia-Tristain

As soon as the Louise said the final word, she felt elated that the circle worked. It quickly turned to fear when the darkness spread. Louise tried to keep her fear in check by thinking of her sister. She failed very quickly and was close to tears when a voice was heard. The voice sounded old, but had a strange power about it as if coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"**What do you seek?"**

Caught off guard it took a few minutes for Louise to reply. "The strength to be someone."

"**I can grant you such power."**

Louise born to the nobles knew that everything had its price. "What would you gain in return?"

In front of Louise a cloaked man appeared. **"Clever child. In exchange for my aid, you shall become my prophet."**

Her pride showed itself once more. "A noble bows to no one." Not sure what to expect from her outburst Louise was surprised to hear laughter.

"**A deal to be made. You shall be granted power for three days time to do with as you see fit. On the night of the third day should you choose to keep it go to a graveyard and say Alok-Dilon three times, otherwise the power will be lost to you on the fourth day."**

No sound was made for several minutes as Louise thought over the idea. "That deal is acceptable. "

"**Excellent. One final thing, Shadowmere." **As soon as the name was said a form began to appear between the two. The shadow took the form of a horse, though Louise first thought was of a nightmare. The horses coat was purple with a black-tint. The eyes were what gave away its darker nature. Blood red eyes looked at Louise as if seeing through to her core. "**Shadowmere the fastest and most lethal horse to be found. Wouldn't do for you to return without a familiar now would it. Cut your palm upon one of her teeth and the deal will begin.**

Louise was confused at first from the statement. Don't horses have flat teeth, she thought. The answer soon become known as Shadowmere opened her mouth to reveal rows of sharp pointed teeth. Louise was disturbed past any level she could think of. The creature in front of her defied all facts of horses that she had ever known. Pushing her unease to the back, Louise walked up to Shadowmere and moved her arm. As her palm scrapped against the point of the horses teeth, an effect came over both. Shadowmeres eyes dimmed until was close to a normal horse while Louise skin paled, and her eyes took on the same red glow that Shadowmere had. The largest change though was within Louise. She felt raw power surge within her ready to be released. Louise felt that she could take on anything. 

Outside of the darkness the students continued to talk among themselves while Colbert began to grow worried. Louise had been in there for twenty minutes and he didn't know what to do. Colbert felt relief when the darkness began to recede towards the center. It was short lived when the occupants appeared within the orb. He was glad that the event was over, but that was overridden by what he saw. His students skin had gone from light to deathly pale, but it was her eyes that truly caught his attention. Her eyes had changed from that of a normal person to snake-like slits and glowed a faint red. She rode upon a monstrous purple horse that dwarfed even the largest stallion. Together the two could easily be mistaken for vampire riding atop a demon horse. Whether the intent was on purpose or accident, Colbert was worried.

"Mrs. Vallière, It is good to see you have succeeded in your ritual. "

Looking down at the professor Louise smiled, "Indeed Professor. Shadowmere say hello." The horse simply looked at Colbert before shaking its head. "If there is nothing else i really need to rest." Not a minute after saying that Louise slumps forward asleep.


End file.
